


I Did It for You

by Margut



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margut/pseuds/Margut
Summary: After years of being apart, two debate captains with a history, are forced to reunite.Eunbi struggles to forgive while Sakura struggles to forget.Or the debate au that is taking me way too long to finish.
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Did It for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of off a few debate videos i watched, so please excuse me if it's not accurate. Story for Nina.

Eunbi should have honestly seen this coming. As soon as they announced that they made the national debate finals, she should've been able to guess who the other team was bound to be. After all, the 6 time back to back champions were not going to back down just because a new unknown team had a lucky year. Yet here she was, with her mouth wide open trying to find a way to avoid it. It's not because she was scared of going against undoubtedly the best team in the nation, if anything she was excited to have a chance to prove that her team deserved that spot in the finals. She was simply not looking forward to having to meet up with the other teams captain. Miyawaki Sakura.

“Look at that. I told you those assholes were going to make it.” Yujin said Taking Eunbi out of her daze. The young girl never failed to surprise Eunbi. Sometimes she forgot she was only 15. That is until she did anything that didn’t involve math. After all, that girl was a kid at heart, even if she didn't look like one. With a shake of her head, she was about to scold the teenager for her use of profanity, when her right hand beat her to it.

“Watch your fucking language kid.” Hyewon answered back with a scowl. Probably the most unexpected member of the team had to be Hyewon. With her “i don't care” attitude and laziness, people have always assumed she joined simply for the free food. While they weren't completely wrong, they always fail to remember that under all that exterior lies an extremely intelligent girl. Especially when it came to science. Which made her the perfect lifeline for when they were stuck.

“I wonder where she gets it from” Chaewon added from behind. Looking at the chart, she sighed. “Well, who’s ready to get obliterated.” As always, Chaewon stayed honest. She had never been one to beat around the bush. A skill that helped improve the team. While people may call her rude, Eun Bi liked to think of her as down to earth. After all, for someone who was practically a genius, Chaewon was extremely humble.

“Let’s think positively unnie. You never know, we might actually win this thing.” Looking straight into Eunbi’s eyes Minju smiled. “ Plus wouldn’t it be fun to be the first ones in almost a decade to defeat them.” Eunbi’s expression had changed the second Minju started talking. It was a talent the younger girl had. She would add positivity everytime she talked. That, along with her extreme knowledge of history made her a pivotal part of the team as their finder of facts.

  
“Look at our little Minju being all optimistic even though she knows we have no chance.” Yena said while pinching Minju’s cheeks. Eunbi laughed. Yena had always been able to analyze a situation, and know what to say to make it better. When things got tough, It was usually her who managed to bring the whole team together. However, people tended to think of her as dumb because of her jokes, when in reality, Yena was the best strategist she had ever met. She had thought these nerds to be debaters and for that Eunbi had always thought of Yena as the most important part of this team. With one last look back, Eunbi smiled. This was her team. This was her family, and there was no way she was going to let them down.

  
  


Practice had become a daily thing for them. They would practice after school for 5 hours everyday. Today’s practice was a little different than normal. Yena stood at the front with a powerpoint ready. “Ok dumbasses, today we are going to learn about the other team.” 

“Why do we have to do this everytime we go up against someone new?” Yujin complained. She really hated this part of the process. It felt almost like they were cheating even if all the other teams did the same thing.

One of their main strategies had been to always have someone ready to figure out a way to shut down arguments as fast as possible, and even though most teams did this together, they preferred to each pick one person to mostly focus on.

“Well like I've explained about a hundred times before, If we know how they make their initial arguments, then we can change our counterarguments to phase them.” Yena turned to the power point once again starting it. “Now let's start shall we.”

Unlike Yujin, Chaewon really did enjoy this part. Seeing how other people’s minds worked was fascinating to her. Especially considering the one person she had never been able to defeat in a debate was part of this team in particular.

“First person. Honda Hitomi. She is probably their best speaker. Meaning that she will always go first. They like starting the match with a win.” Yena paused to look at Chaewon.”I was honestly not able to find much on her, but seeing as you have a special relationship with her, mind helping me.”

With a smirk Chaewon walked to the front, “ There is not much you can do about her other than send your worst presenter against her. There is almost no way anyone will beat her, unless you manage to get her flustered.”

“Wow how encouraging.” Hyewon deadpanned.

Chaewon really wasn’t exaggerating. Honda Hitomi had been in the debate scene for two years, and she has won every single match. With the exception of one time she tied. She had tied with Chaewon. 

“Ok. With those very positive words by Chaewon, who wants to volunteer.?”

“I do.” 

Turning around, Yena met eyes with Minju. A smile on the younger girls face. “I am easily the worst presenter out of all of you guys.” Just as the others were about to disagree, she continued. “If I am able to fluster Hitomi, than that would make me a legend. Please give me the chance.” 

With no one arguing against it, even if Chaewon was tempted, it was settled.

“Next up, Jang Wonyoung. The youngest debater to ever make it to nationals. One of the best lifelines to ever come out of Korea. Her arguments are always very well thought out and she will pin you in a corner if you let her. She does however have a weakness. She rarely pulls out statistics and other forms of math related stats, she relies solely on quotes and main arguments, making her weak when her opponent counters with something unexpected.”

“I guess she’s mine to take care of them.” Yujin smiled. After all, math was her expertise, and the arguments she came up with tended to be on the creative side. Easy to fight off but even easier to get confused. If Wonyoung presents an argument, she would be the one to find a way to shut it down.

“And now we are down to the middle section, Jo Yuri.” A mischievous smile appeared across her face, after all, it was not a secret she was head over heels for her. 

“Ok duckie, I usually let you do whatever you want, but if you so much as go even a little bit easier on her, I will have your head. Understood?” Eunbi had threatened. She was not going to risk losing over a small crush.

With a laugh and a nod, Yena continued, “ Finally we are down to the last 3. Yabuki Nako, Lee Chaeyeon, and Miyawaki Sakura. They are the deadliest of all the team.” WIth one look into their records, there was no way to not be scared. All three of them had never lost a point. While Nako was the youngest of the 3, she was also Japan’s solo national champion 2 years straight. Easily the best presenter out of all of them. Chaeyeon on the other hand, was Korea's solo national champion. While the girl was mostly their finder of facts, it was no secret she was also an incredible life line. While Sakura didn’t like competing without her team, there is a reason she was the captain. She was a beast.

“Nako is mine.” Chaewon had said. Even if her rival was technically Hitomi, she had wanted to go against the only person Hitomi had never won against. Nako and Hitomi had always gone against each other for the Japanese title, and every time, Nako came out with the trophy. When it came to presenters, there weren't many who matched the tiny girl.

“That leaves me against Chaeyeon and Eunbi against Sakura I suppose.” Hyewon said with a yawn. “Are we dismissed now. I'm hungry.” 

“I suppose we are.” Yena laughed

Everyone left the room with anticipation. Everyone but one person. Eunbi left the room with plans of how to get out of going. Not only was she going to have to see Sakura again, now she was going to have to actually study her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know, It’s not good to hide your feelings.” With a jump Minju turned around to find Chaewon. “Why would you volunteer against someone you have no chance at beating?”

As always, the older girl knew exactly what was going on. If Minju was being honest to herself, even though she knew she was going to lose but the worst debater in the team losing a point would allow the others to not have to worry about Hitomi. “I guess I'm taking one for the team.”

Chaewon knew that technically it was the best choice, but she couldn’t help but feel bad for Minju. Even Though she specialized as a finder of facts, it wasn't rare for the team to send her in as a presenter every now and then. She had not been able to get a win against anyone with a notable record as a presenter, and for someone that was as perfectionist as Minju, it didn’t settle right. Seeing how hardworking she was, she deserved a much better reputation than what she had at the moment. Chaewon ,being the best presenter on the team, was determined to help the younger girl beat her opponent No matter what it took.

“We are having private lessons everyday after practise.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The days went by and the nerves grew. Everyone had been busy studying every possible thing that they could be asked as well as coming up with arguments that could be used. They would never be sure of what type of Debate questions came up, but they could take a guess. Yena had made a list of the most asked topics from all the past contest. They quickly came to the realization that this would be almost random. The topics ranged from political science to art. Eunbi had been out of it ever since the meeting. Thoughts of what would happen when she came face to face with Sakura flooded her mind. Memories of what they used to have invaded her heart. Practice had become almost less important than the anxiety building up inside of her. It wouldn’t take much to realize something was off.

As soon as practice was over for that day, Eunbi had run off. Hyewon wasn’t dumb, she knew something was bothering their captain. She just hadn't found the time to confront her about it. After today, however, it seems like she had no choice. The older girl had been completely off during practice. All of her initial arguments had been mediocre at best, and her counters were even worse. Even Minju had managed to beat her. It shouldn’t be any of her business, but the second Eunbi let whatever was going on affect the team, it became fully her business. Going to the one place Hyewon knew for a fact Eunbi would be, she prepared for an argument.

Eunbi had gone to the rooftop. It was nice and calm up there, and that was exactly what she needed to think. It pained her that after everything Sakura had done to her, she still meant so much to her. She had always had a soft spot for the younger girl. Ever since she met her that first day of camp, she knew the girl had her wrapped around her fingers. Ever since they kissed that last day in the janitors closet, she knew she had given her her heart. Ever since Sakura left her alone and crying backstage at nationals3 years ago, she knew she wasn’t going to receive anything back. She had been naive to think that what they had actually meant something to her. 

“Crying is not a good look on you, hag.” With a jump Eunbi sighed. She wasn’t dumb enough to think her teammate was going to let her be. Especially not after today's practice. She had just hoped her right hand would wait until she didn’t look like a mess to confront her.

“What do you want Hyewon.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Looking at her phone, Sakura sighed. The contact name of someone she thought she had forgotten stared straight back at her.

“Stop being a wuss and call her.” Nako yelled out from behind her.

“Let her be.” Chaeyeon warned with a scowl.

“Shut up Chaeyeon, just cause you're a coward doesn’t mean she has to be one too.” Nako bit back in her usual bitterness.

“NAKO!” Chaeyeon exclaimed while standing up.

“Guys, kindly shut the fuck up.” Sakura had heard enough. She knew her teammates well enough to know they would start actually fighting anytime now and she was in no mood to put up with it. She had been a mess ever since she found out who the captain for Enozi high was. Right now though, she had no time to think about that. Her whole team was a mess since they announced the final, and for once, Sakura had no idea how to handle this. 

Practice had come to an end and Sakura couldn’t stop thinking about her. It had been years since she last saw the girl. It had been so long that realistically it made no sense that the simple mention of her still affected her as much as it did. Making her way to the garden outside of the school they practiced in, Sakura kept staring at the long forgotten contact on her phone. She didn’t know why she had the urge to call her. She didn’t know why the simple thought of hearing her voice again made her so uneasy. 

“Your allowed to talk to her.” A familiar voice rang out from behind her.

“You know that's not a wise idea Chaeyeon.”

Taking a seat next to her friend, Chaeyeon put an arm around her. “It’s been years since it happened. I'm sure she doesn’t hate you anymore Kkura.”

“I literally kicked her out of the team right before her biggest competition.” Leaning on her friend's shoulder, she finally let out a single tear. “I would hate myself too.”

“You had your reasons. Reasons she doesn’t know about.”

“I ruined her confidence.”

“And yet, she now has a team that she led all the way to nationals.” Chaeyeon said as she stood up. “In a way you may have helped her.”

Heading towards the door, Chaeyeon took one last look back. “Call her before you regret it. You may have messed up in the past, but now is your chance to fix it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What do you want Hyewon?”

“Not much. I just want to know what has you all riled up.” 

Eunbi was sure she looked like a mess because well, she felt like a mess. As hard as she tried to keep the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes, the moment Hyewon took a seat next to her, she couldn’t help but start crying again.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her, Eunbi could only hang on tight to the only type of comfort she's had for years.

“What’s going on boss.” Hyewon calmly asked as she held the crying girl in her arms.

“I can't do it Hye.” The tears kept coming. “I can’t see her again.”

“It's been years Eunbi. I know what happened sucks, but there’s nothing you can do about it. You've been waiting for years to be able to understand why she did it. Maybe now’s your chance.” 

Flashback

_ “We did it Kkura. We really did it.” a 16 year old Eunbi screamed _

_ After months of practice, months of work, months of tears dedicated to the simple goal of winning nationals, they had done it. Eunbi couldn’t be happier. Holding the trophy in one hand and her girlfriends hand in the other, the girl was in a daze of excitement. _

_ Looking up however, Eunbi could tell something wasn't right. Her usually smiling girlfriend looked sad. Almost robotic. _

_ Looking straight into her eyes, Sakura pulled her hand away from the warm hold. “We did.” She said coldly. _

_ Confused and worried Eunbi took a step closer to her only to be surprised when the other girl lightly shoved her away. Starting to walk away, Sakura looked back one more time. Sighing as she turned around again. _

_ “Maybe now you can start trying to hold your own weight instead of being carried by the others.” The words came harshly out of her mouth. The last words her girlfriend would hear from her. _

_ _


End file.
